religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jezus (historisch-kritisch)
De historisch-kritische benadering van Jezus'Er zijn ook andere benaderingen. Zie Jezus_(Doorverwijspagina). probeert op een wetenschappelijke wijze vanuit rationeel-naturalistische kaders te achterhalen wat over het bestaan van Jezus van Nazareth bekend is, wat hij kan hebben gezegd en kan hebben gedaan. Daarbij tracht men aan te geven en te beargumenteren wat historisch zou zijn en dit te scheiden van datgene wat fictie, legende of mythe zou betreffen. Ook de buiten- of bovennatuurlijke beweringen die in het Nieuwe Testament van de Bijbel over Jezus staan vermeld, worden aan dit historisch-kritisch oordeel onderworpen. Doel en uitgangspunten Het doel van het historisch-kritisch onderzoek naar de persoon van Jezus is het nagaan of hetgeen over Jezus in de Bijbel en het christelijk geloof wordt meegedeeld historisch betrouwbaar is. In de moderne wetenschap wordt de wetenschappelijke methode als uitgangspunt gebruikt bij onderzoek en het opstellen van wetenschappelijke theorieën. De Bijbel wordt met dezelfde wetenschappelijke en rationele criteria benaderd als de Upanishads, de Tripitaka, de Koran, het Boek van Mormon en talloze andere geschriften. Aan de hand van deze criteria tracht men fictie of legende van historische feitelijkheid te onderscheiden. Hetzelfde geldt voor de beeldvorming en (re)constructie van (religieuze) historische figuren: “Ook voor gelovige onderzoekers is het sinds lang een evidentie geworden dat het historische onderzoek naar Jezus zich principieel aan precies dezelfde criteria moet houden als bijvoorbeeld het onderzoek naar Marx of Hitler. Religieuze overtuigingen kunnen dit onderzoek niet sturen. Antireligieuze evenmin”, aldus professor Peter Schmidt van de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven.Peter Schmidt: ''De historische Jezus. Kunnen we er wel iets over weten?, in: Wonder en is gheen wonder - tijdschrift voor wetenschap en rede, 2002 Spinoza Een van de vroegste werken die een radicaal ander licht werpt op de bijbel en het bovennatuurlijke is de Tractatus theologico-politicus. Dit werk, dat in 1670 anoniem verscheen, veroorzaakte een storm van verontwaardiging. In dit werk ontkent Baruch Spinoza (1632-1677) het bestaan van het bovennatuurlijke, het bestaan van wonderen en de volmaaktheid van de Schrift door het bovennatuurlijke als inbeelding te kwalificeren, wonderen niet als uitzondering op natuurwetten maar als enkelvoudige realisaties van natuurwetten te beschouwen en de vele contradicties en onmogelijkheden in de Schrift aan te tonen. Hij houdt vervolgens een vurig pleidooi voor de scheiding van theologie en filosofie. De titel van het werk is veelzeggend: Theologisch-politiek traktaat, bevattende een aantal uiteenzettingen, waarin wordt aangetoond dat men de vrijheid van filosoferen niet alleen kan toestaan met behoud van de vroomheid en van de vrede in de staat, maar dat men haar niet kan opheffen zonder tevens de vrede in de staat en zelfs de vroomheid op te heffen. Het gaat Spinoza om het recht op het vrije gebruik van de rede, zonder inmenging van de zijde van de theologen.http://www.phil.uu.nl/~piet/Spinoza_overzicht.html Piet Steenbakkers (1999), Benedictus de Spinoza, een overzicht. Ook stelt Spinoza in dit werk dat de profeten gewone mensen waren met een uitzonderlijke verbeeldingskracht en een juiste morele gezindheid, die in staat waren het volk op eenvoudige wijze te leren over de goede levenswandel. Hij ontkent echter, dat zij namens God spraken: dit is binnen het kader van zijn pantheïstische natuurfilosofie immers onmogelijk. In tegenstelling tot de andere profeten erkent hij wel de goddelijke natuur van Jezus, als een volmaakt voorbeeld van zedelijkheid. Sola Scriptura Het zorgvuldige onderzoek naar de bronnen van het christendom onder de christenen was aanvankelijk vooral een protestantse zaak. Het uitgangspunt van de protestanten was dat het geloof uitsluitend gebaseerd diende te worden op de Bijbel, sola scriptura, met uitsluiting van de apostolische traditie zoals die overgeleverd zou zijn binnen de rooms-katholieke kerk. Luther en Calvijn stelden dat alleen de Bijbel als betrouwbare bron kon dienen voor het ware geloof, en niet de autoriteit van Rome. De discussie richtte zich in eerste instantie de betrouwbaarheid van de Vulgata, de katholieke Bijbel. Die was in de vierde eeuw door Hiëronymus van Stridon op last van Paus Damasus I opgesteld. Er waren toen vele van elkaar afwijkende Griekse en Latijnse varianten van het Nieuwe Testament bekend en Hiëronymus kreeg de opdracht een reconstructie te maken van het "ware" evangelie. Maar daarbij liet hij zich, volgens de protestanten, teveel leiden door de rooms-kathlolieke dogma's. Hiëronymus maakte een onderscheid tussen "geïnspireerde" teksten en "niet-geïnspireerde". Als criterium gold daarbij volgens hem de kerkelijke leer. Niet-geïnspireerde teksten, afwijkend van de kerkelijke leer, beschouwde hij als vervalsingen door ketters. Teksten die overeenkwamen met de kerkelijke leer, noemde hij geïnspireerd door God. De protestanten wilden terug naar de oerteksten van vóór de Vulgata. Bart D. Ehrman, Misquoting Jesus, The story behind who changed the Bible and Why, p.101 ev. De protestantse tekstkritiek leidden tot het zogenaamde historisch-kritische onderzoek. Het historisch-kritische onderzoek omvatte in de daarop volgende eeuwen zeer uiteenlopende uitgangspunten, methoden en conclusies. De historisch-kritische school Tijdens de Verlichting in de 18e eeuw ontstond in Duitsland onder lutherse kerkhistorici het zogenaamde historisch-kritisch onderzoek. De historische betrouwbaarheid van de evangeliën als basis voor het geloof was het centrale punt in de beginfase. Tegenwoordig is het historisch onderzoek naar Jezus niet meer zo sterk gericht op het bewijzen van zijn bestaan, en op het gelijk van de protestanten, maar op de historische omstandigheden waaronder zijn boodschap wortel kon schieten en op de historische kern(en) van die boodschap. Reimarus, Semler, Lessing De opzet van het eerste historisch-kritische onderzoek was aanvankelijk om het gelijk van Luther te bewijzen tegenover Rome. Door dit academische historisch-kritisch onderzoek van het christendom, kwamen feiten boven tafel die twijfel deden rijzen aan de evangeliën als betrouwbare historische bron. Zo kwam Johann Salomo Semler (1725-1791) in zijn canon-onderzoek tot de conclusie dat de selectie van de canon toevallig zou zijn geweest. Het Woord van God en de Bijbel zijn bij hem twee verschillende dingen. Semler houdt wel nog vast aan Jezus als openbaring van God. Na Semler ging de Duitse deïst Hermann Samuel Reimarus (1694-1768) nog een stap verder. Hij en Gotthold Ephraim Lessing (1729-1781) meenden dat de werkelijke boodschap niet aan de man te brengen was in de tijd van zijn ontstaan en daarom door het christendom was vervalst. Wonderen en andere bovennatuurlijke elementen wezen zij af, en zij stelden bovendien dat de mens geen openbaring nodig zou hebben. Zij verwezen naar het ethische karakter van de religie, in plaats van het openbaringsgeloof. In Jezus zou deze ethisch religieuze betekenis vorm gekregen hebben. Een tegenstander van deze rationalistische opvattingen was Johann Melchior Goeze (1717-1786), die vasthield aan de historiciteit van de gebeurtenissen in het Nieuwe Testament. De voorgaanden probeerden het christusdogma op een of andere manier in rationele zin opnieuw te reconstrueren, David Hume (1711-1776) kwam echter tot de slotsom dat alles wat buiten natuurwetenschappelijk te verklaren gebeurtenissen over Jezus gezegd wordt, niet waar kan zijn. Net als Hume vond ook Reimarus dat de goddelijkheid van Jezus een ideologische projectie van de kerk was. Strauss, Weiss, Schweitzer Een belangrijke en invloedrijke poging om door middel van historisch-kritisch onderzoek historische gegevens uit de evangeliën te halen is gedaan in de 19e eeuw door David Friedrich Strauss (1808-1874). Hij verwierp alle bovennatuurlijke en messiaanse elementen uit de evangeliën, echter verklaarde hij de goddelijkheid van Jezus als gevolg van een historisch mythologiseringsproces en niet als bewuste manipulatie.David F. Strauß, Das Leben Jesu kritisch bearbeitet, 1839 (uitgave 2003 onder de redactie van Werner Zager) Jezus is bij Strauss een persoon, die een boven het christendom uitstijgende oer-religie vertegenwoordigt (vgl. Semler).Werner Zager (redactie): Liberale Exegese des Neuen Testaments: David Friedrich Strauß - William Wrede - Albert Schweitzer - Rudolf Bultmann, 2004 Het onderzoek dat in de lijn van Strauss in de 19e eeuw werd gedaan, wordt de Leben Jesu Forschung genoemd. Aan het begin van de 20e eeuw bekritiseerden de nieuwtestamentici Johannes Weiss (1863-1914), Martin Werner en Albert Schweitzer dit onderzoek omdat dit het eschatologische karakter van Jezus' prediking over het hoofd had gezien. Schweitzer erkende dat de evangeliën niet konden dienen als historisch betrouwbare bron over het leven van Jezus, maar stelde dat dit geen afbreuk hoefde te doen aan de leer van Jezus, die wel betrouwbaar zou zijn overgeleverd. Schweitzer liet bovendien zien dat in het tot dan verschenen historisch-kritische werk de visie van de auteur en de tijdgeest de uitkomsten van het onderzoek leken te bepalen. Johannes Weiss en Martin Kähler (1835-1912) plaatsten Jezus' boodschap in de wereld van Jezus, die voor-wetenschappelijk was. Het werd voor hen belangrijk een scheiding te maken tussen de "oorspronkelijke inhoud" van het evangelie en de daaruit voortvloeiende wereldbeschouwelijke inkleding ervan. Met hen was het kerygma, de oorspronkelijke tot bekering oproepende Jezus zoals deze in de overlevering te vinden is, in het historisch-kritische onderzoek ingetreden. "De werkelijke Christus is de gepredikte Christus", aldus Kähler.Martin Kähler: Der sogenannte historische Jesus und der geschichtliche, biblische Christus, 1891, p. 44 De historische Jezus Bronnen Bijbelse bronnen Voor de kennis van Jezus zijn we voor meer dan 90% aangewezen op de vier canonieke evangeliën (Matteüs, Marcus, Lucas, Johannes). Verder zijn er nog enkele andere gegevens in de andere geschriften van het Nieuwe Testament: vooral in de Handelingen der Apostelen, maar ook nog in de brieven. Deze teksten worden echter niet door iedereen als historisch betrouwbaar beschouwd en betreffen hoofdzakelijk de interpretatie van de dood van Jezus en de zogeheten ‘paaservaringen’, die in het Nieuwe Testament zelf als verschijningen beschreven worden. Over de authenticiteit van de evangeliën bestaan veel meningsverschillen. De decadentiethese beweert dat de evangelieteksten ontstonden als een opeenvolging van tekstbewerkingenRudolf Bultmann, die teruggaan op een geconstrueerde bron Q.Friedrich Schleiermacher, Adolf von Harnack, Daartegenover staat de opvatting van een onafhankelijke en dynamische ontstaansgeschiedenis van de evangelieteksten.François Vouga, Eta Linnemann De moderne exegese hangt vooral de uit de decadentiethese ontsponnen tweebronnentheorie aan.Christian Hermann Weisse, James M.Robinson Die theorie zegt dat Matteüs en Lucas later zijn geschreven dan Marcus. Mattheüs en Lucas baseren zich op Marcus, de ene bron, en op een hypothetische verzameling uitspraken van Jezus, de tweede bron, de zogenaamde Bron Q. Volgens deze hypothese vermeldt het evangelie volgens Marcus oorspronkelijk geen opstanding. De opstanding die nu wel in de huidige tekst van Marcus in de Bijbel voorkomt wordt geacht later te zijn toegevoegd. Daar bestaan dan ook verschillende versies van. Het evangelie volgens Johannes zou volgens deze theorie veeleer een theologische constructie zijn, die volgens de meeste onderzoekers niet door Johannes geschreven is. Het dateert volgens hen van latere datum (ca. 90-110). De genealogieën van Jezus in Matheus en Lucas komen niet overeen maar wijzen beide naar de lijn van Jezus naar David. De vier evangeliën zijn het ook niet eens over de geboorte en de dood van Jezus. Ook worden hierin de twaalven genoemd, de discipelen van Jezus, waarover nauwelijks historisch-biografische gegevens te vinden zijn.Een handvol passages in de Talmoed spreekt over een man, genaamd Yeshu, die vijf discipelen had: Matai, Nakkia, Netzer, Buni en Todah. Buiten-bijbelse bronnen Buiten het Nieuwe Testament zijn de gegevens uiterst schaars. Een onafhankelijk bericht over Jezus vinden we misschien bij de belangrijkste joodse historicus van die tijd, Flavius Josephus, maar zijn geschriften werden later mogelijk door christelijke kopiisten bijgewerkt. De korte vermeldingen van Tacitus, Suetonius, Plinius de Jongere en Lucianus van Samosata kunnen onafhankelijk zijn, maar brengen ons eigenlijk niets wezenlijks bij. Noch bij Philo van Alexandrië, noch in de zogenaamde Tussentestamentaire literatuur (joodse niet-bijbelse apocalyptische geschriften), noch in de rollen van de Dode Zee vindt men enig spoor van Jezus. Hetzelfde geldt voor de (veel latere) Talmoed. Al deze literatuur kan ons echter wel helpen om het politieke, sociale en religieuze klimaat van de eerste eeuw beter te begrijpen. Apocriefen De zogeheten apocriefe evangeliën - we kennen er 68 - worden, evenals de evangeliën uit de Bijbel, niet als (betrouwbare) historische informatie beschouwd. De meeste van deze teksten zijn grotendeels verloren gegaan, maar uit de overgebleven fragmenten kunnen we leren dat zij doorgaans met veel zin voor mythologie, magie en fantasie de onbekende aspecten van Jezus’ leven invullen (vooral uit zijn kinderjaren). De bewaard gebleven teksten dateren alle van na de canonieke evangeliën. Sommige ervan hebben grote invloed gehad op de volkse overleveringen. Zo stammen bijvoorbeeld de geboortegrot van Betlehem (waarboven de huidige Geboortekerk gebouwd werd) en de namen van Maria’s ouders, Joachim en Anna, uit het 2e-eeuwse apocriefe proto-evangelie van Jacobus. De os en de ezel in de stal komen uit het 5e eeuwse Evangelie van pseudo-Matteus (door de schrijver zelf de Geboorte van Maria en Kindertijd van de Verlosser genoemd). Mogelijk vinden we enkele minieme historische herinneringen aan Jezus in een fragment van het evangelie van Petrus, en aan Jezus’ woorden in het bekendste van alle apocriefe evangeliën: het Koptische evangelie van Thomas. Dit laatste werd in 1945 bij het Egyptische dorp Nag-Hammadi ontdekt en is een gnostisch geschrift dat de vertaling is van een 2e-eeuws Grieks origineel. Sommigen veronderstellen dat het evangelie van Thomas wellicht oorspronkelijke uitspraken van Jezus bevat. Het Thomasevangelie bevat echter geen enkel verhaal over Jezus; biografische bijzonderheden kan men er dus niet in vinden. De apocriefen geven weliswaar een beeld van de evolutie van de verschillende Jezustradities uit de eerste eeuwen, maar verschaffen geen betrouwbare informatie over de historische Jezus. De Koran bevat fragmenten van het leven van Jezus die ook te vinden zijn in de apocriefen. Het verhaal dat Jezus geboren zou zijn onder een palmboom (Soera Maria) vinden we in het Evangelie van pseudo-Matteüs. Dat Jezus als baby al sprak vinden we in het Arabische kinderevangelie. De lezing dat niet Jezus maar een plaatsvervanger aan het kruis stierf (Soera De Vrouwen) is terug te vinden in gnostische geschriften als de Gnostische Openbaring van Petrus. De persoon Jezus Hoewel onder onderzoekers algemeen erkend wordt dat er geen fysiek bewijs is dat Jezus heeft bestaan, gaan vrijwel alle historici er van uit dat Jezus wel degelijk een historische figuur is. Zij doen dit op grond van de vele sporen die Jezus heeft nagelaten in de godsdiensten van het Midden-Oosten en de tekstkritiek van de bestaande bronnen (isolering van het kerygma). De vermelding van Jezus door de Joodse geschiedschrijver Flavius Josephus, wordt aangevoerd als bewijs dat Jezus' werkelijk bestaan heeft. Het gaat om de woorden "...'''de broer van Jezus die Christus wordt genoemd, genaamd Jacob...". De historicus heeft het over een broer van Jezus, die Jacob heet, en in het jaar 62 met enkele anderen tot de dood door steniging was veroordeeld. Als argument om deze woorden als betrouwbaar te beschouwen, wordt wel aangevoerd dat christelijke kopiisten nooit de uitdrukking "...Jezus die Christus genoemd wordt..." zouden hebben gebruikt. Onder wetenschappers heerst echter ook de opvatting dat het zinsdeel die de broer van Jezus wordt genoemd later is toegevoegd door een christelijke kopiist. Jacobus is volgens het Nieuwe Testament een broer van Jezus die na de dood van Jezus leider werd van de gemeente in Jeruzalem. De steniging van deze Jacobus wordt niet vermeld in het Nieuwe Testament. De Romeinse geschiedschrijver Tacitus spreekt in zijn Historiae over de christenen met betrekking tot de brand van Rome onder het bewind van Nero: "Hun naam komt van Christus, die tijdens het bewind van Tiberius terechtgesteld werd door de procurator Pontius Pilatus". Tacitus maakt geen melding van de naam "Jezus", en geeft Pilatus de verkeerde titel "Procurator" in plaats van "Praefectus". Ook Suetonius, Plinius de Jongere en Lucianus doen in hun geschriften melding van de vroege christenen, maar spreken niet over Jezus. Exegeten leiden met vrij grote zekerheid uit het beperkte aantal historische gegevens over Jezus uit andere bronnen dan de Bijbel af, dat Jezus geen belangrijke historische figuur was. Anders zou er veel meer over hem bekend zijn. Maar het feit dat er in de Bijbelse evangeliën diverse personen figureren van wie de historiciteit algemeen aanvaard is, wordt als een argument voor een minimale historische betrouwbaarheid van de evangeliën gebruikt. Dit impliceert echter niet dat bijvoorbeeld de wonderen waarvan sprake in de evangeliën werkelijk zijn gebeurd. De evangeliën zijn dus geen betrouwbare historische bron (er zijn verder geen directe historische bronnen of ooggetuigen uit het leven van Jezus). Maar beweren dat de verhalen over Jezus in de Bijbel van a tot z verzonnen zijn, brengt je hoogstwaarschijnlijk in problemen bij het verklaren van latere, wél historische gebeurtenissen. En dat is dus een tweede argument, 'uit het ongerijmde', om te veronderstellen dat er wél een historische kern zal hebben bestaan voor de evangeliën (bijvoorbeeld de kruisdood). Toch ligt de graad van mytho-poëthisering en legendevorming in de evangeliën hoger dan het aantal factische gegevens, zeker naarmate de bronnen ouder worden. Precies daarin tracht de exegeet, in de mate van het mogelijke, het onderscheid te maken tussen fictie en werkelijkheid. Door de verhalen van de evangelisten te combineren met kennis over het leven in Palestina in Jezus' tijd, zijn diverse onderzoekers tot hun eigen beeld van Jezus gekomen. Afhankelijk van de keuzes die hierbij zijn gemaakt wordt Jezus neergezet als vrome jood, als anti-Romeinse rebel, als radicale godsdienstvernieuwer, als Esseen, als hippie enzovoort. Dit geeft ook duidelijk aan, hoe moeilijk het is om een objectief beeld van Jezus te krijgen, zonder inkleuring met eigen levensvisie. Niet iedereen is het er over eens, wat Jezus' moedertaal was. In het Nieuwe Testament worden meerdere instanties genoemd waarin hij Hebreeuws sprak, maar geen enkele waarin hij Aramees sprak. Uit het feit dat bepaalde citaten van hem in de Griekse manuscripten in het Aramees zijn, wordt wel eens geconcludeerd dat zijn moedertaal het Aramees moet zijn geweest, maar het is ook mogelijk, dat Aramese originelen ten grondslag liggen aan die Griekse manuscripten. Wel blijken enkele Aramese citaten van Jezus zinloos te worden zonder historisch fundament. Hetzelfde geldt voor enkele Griekse citaten. In de tijd van Jezus van Nazareth was Grieks de universele taal van het oostelijke Middellandse Zeegebied en eveneens lingua franca in de westelijke grote steden van het Romeinse Rijk. Het is zeer waarschijnlijk dat Jezus hiervan minstens een basiskennis gehad heeft. Niets wijst er op dat Jezus een hoge opleiding gehad heeft. Maar algemeen wordt vandaag aangenomen dat Aramees de moedertaal van Jezus is geweest, dat hij Hebreeuws kon lezen, en dat hij zeker een basiskennis van Grieks gehad moet hebben. Uit de historische context kan wellicht ook afgeleid worden, dat Jezus met Pontius Pilatus het Latijn gesproken moet hebben, daar dit nog altijd de juridische en ambtstaal was voor de Romeinse provinciën. Onderstaande levensloop laat ongeveer het beeld zien dat uit het historisch-kritisch onderzoek naar voren komt. De beschreven gebeurtenissen staan vermeld in de Bijbelse Evangeliën en worden van historische kanttekeningen voorzien. Levensloop volgens de historisch-kritische methode Oorsprong van de naam De naam Jezus is via het Grieks afgeleid van het Hebreeuwse Jehosjoea of het Hebreeuws-Aramese Jesjoea. De betekenis is 'God is redding'. Deze namen zijn in omloop voor Jezus: *''(de) Christus'' - waarbij men zijn betekenis volgens de christelijke visie op het oog heeft *''(een) Geest van Hem'' - aanduiding in de Koran (soera De Vrouwen 171) *''Isa'' - Arabische naam, zoals deze voorkomt in de Koran * Isa, de zoon van Maryam - gangbare aanduiding in de Koran *''Jezus'' *''Jezus van Nazareth'' - volgens sommigen naar aanleiding van het dorp in Galilea waar hij vandaan zou komen *''Jezus de Nazarener'' *''Jezus, zoon van Jozef'' - gereconstrueerde naam volgens joodse conventies van toentertijd en dus wellicht zijn originele aanspreeknaam: Jesjoea ben Josef (Hebreeuws) *''Jezus, zoon van Maria'' *''Jezus, heiland'' - Jezus als redder van de mensheid (18e-eeuwse Moravische aanduiding) *''Masih'' - titel in de Koran voor Jezus *''Messias'' – waarbij men zijn betekenis volgens de christelijke visie op de verzoeningsleer op het oog heeft *''Zijn Woord'' - volgens de Koran wierp God Zijn Woord op Maryam (soera De Vrouwen 171) De titel Christus is de Nederlandse weergave van het het Griekse woord Χριστός (Christos), dat in het Hebreeuws masjie'ach betekent, hetgeen in het Nederlands vertaald is met messias of gezalfde. Het woord gezalfde wordt in de joodse traditie gebruikt voor koningen, priesters en profeten, en er was de verwachting van de komst van "Gods gezalfde", die het joodse volk verlossen zou van de Romeinse overheersing. Volgens christenen heeft Jezus zelf verklaard de Messias te zijn toen hij na zijn arrestatie werd voorgeleid voor het joods hooggerechtshof, het Sanhedrin. Ze beroepen zich daarbij op Marcus, hoofdstuk 14. Jezus staat daarom onder christenen bekend als Jezus Christus of Jezus Messias, daarmee aanduidend dat hij de gezalfde van God zou zijn. Volgens bepaalde historici is de messiasgedachte vooral een constructie van na zijn dood die door zijn volgelingen is opgesteld. Volgens de moderne exegese is er zelfs geen aanleiding om aan te nemen dat hij ooit heeft beweerd Zoon van God te zijn. Jezus ('God zal redden') was een veel voorkomende naam, denk aan de vele bezettingen die het Joodse volk te verduren had in die tijd. Sommige critici menen dat de bijbelse Jezus een verzameling bevat van diverse Jezussen, die allen vrijheidsstrijder waren, elk op een verschillende manier. Zo zou Jezus bijvoorbeeld zijn verward met Jesjoe ben Pandira, die ongeveer honderd jaar eerder leefde en op de vooravond van Pesach zou zijn gestenigd en opgehangen. Dit verschijnsel van het toeschrijven van gebeurtenissen of avonturen van vele personen aan één persoon of held heet in de literatuurwetenschap epische verdichting. Wel is zeker dat Jezus een veel voorkomende naam was in die tijd. Geboorte en jeugd Geen enkele historicus durft definitieve uitspraken te doen over de eerste dertig jaar van Jezus' leven. Zeker de bepaling van zijn geboorte blijft speculatief. Door onjuiste berekeningen, gebaseerd op de Romeinse kalender van Dionysius Exiguus rond 525, werd steeds aangenomen dat Jezus geboren was in het jaar 1. In de evangeliën worden echter gebeurtenissen vermeld die historisch niet lijken te kloppen. Matteüs stelt dat Jezus werd geboren toen Herodes I nog leefde en de dood beval van alle kinderen onder de twee jaar (Matt. 2:16). Volgens de kalender van Dionysius Exiguus stierf Herodes echter in het jaar 4 v.Chr..Flavius Josefus: Het leven van Herodes, aangehaald in Berkhof: Geschiedenis der Kerk. Zie ook de Bijbel, pag. 2331 en Bruce: Geschiedenis van het Oude Israel. Veel historici hebben geconcludeerd dat het jaar 6 a 7 v.Chr. het meest waarschijnlijke jaar van Jezus' geboorte wasC. Muusse: Jezus het Midden der tijden, gebaseerd op o.a. Boerwinkel: Meer dan het gewone, Bruce: Geschiedenis van het oude Israel, Instinsky: Das Jahr der Geburt Christi De geboortedatum van Jezus is niet bekend, de datum 25 december steunt niet op bijbelse of historische bronnen. De datum lijkt eerder ingegeven door de dag van Mithras, de Zonnewende en de Romeinse Sol Invictus-feesten op 25 december.J. Blasweiler over Mithras en B. Gascoigne: 'De Christenen' Als geboortedatum komt eerder eind oktober of begin november in aanmerking.C. Muusse: Jezus het midden der tijden gebaseerd o.a. op de berekening van de priestergeslachten. Binnen de christelijke traditie wordt Bethlehem als geboorteplaats van Jezus beschouwd. De profeet Micha voorspelde dat het koningshuis van David hernieuwd zou worden met een persoon uit Bethlehem-Efrata in de bergen van Judea, al dan niet als voorbeeld voor een onbelangrijke plaats.Micha 5:1 Hierin zien veel christenen een teken dat Jezus de Messias zou zijn. Sommige kritische historici stellen, dat de geboorte van Jezus in Bethlehem kan zijn geplaatst om hem als Zoon van David te kunnen beschouwen en om de voorspelling uit te laten komen (middel-doel-verfraaiing). Zij wijzen daarbij op een opvallend verschil in de versies van Lucas en Matthëus: volgens Lucas woonden de ouders van Jezus, Jozef en Maria, aanvankelijk in Nazareth en gingen zij - kort vóór de geboorte van Jezus - naar Bethlehem wegens een volkstelling.Lucas 2: 2-4. Er zijn echter geen historische bronnen te vinden waarin van een volkstelling sprake is. De Romeinen hielden om de 14 jaar een volkstelling; zie Boerwinkel: Meer dan het gewone, pag. 11, Bruce: Gesch v.d. Oude Israel, pag. 242, Instinsky: Das Jahr der Geburt Christi, pag. 35 en Hand. 5:37 Maar volgens Mattheüs vestigden zij zich pas in Nazareth na de dood van Herodes I en hun terugkeer uit Egypte, uit vrees voor de nieuwe koning van Judea, Archelaus, de zoon van Herodes, waarmee hij dus lijkt te zeggen dat de eerdere woonplaats Bethlehem was of in elk geval in Judea lag. Overigens is er bij archeologische opgravingen in de oude stad Betlehem in Judea geen enkel bewijs gevonden dat rond de tijd van Jezus daar mensen leefden. Wel zijn er veel oudere voorwerpen gevonden stammende onder meer uit de IJzertijd. De ervaren archeoloog Awieram Oshri van het Israëlisch Archeologisch Instituut stelt dan ook dat Jezus niet in Betlehem geboren kan zijn.http://www.archaeology.org/0511/abstracts/jesus.html Korte synopsis van het boek Where was Jesus born van Awieram Oshrie Johannes de Doper De doop door Johannes de Doper, omstreeks het jaar 26, is het moment waarop de gezamenlijke evangeliën een consistenter beeld over Jezus' leven bieden. Het is het moment waarop Jezus in de openbaarheid trad. Johannes de Doper was een populaire religieuze leraar uit die tijd. Volgens de evangeliën was hij een neef van Jezus. Johannes doopte talrijke mensen in de Jordaan als symbool van de verlossing van hun zonden. Een dergelijk ritueel is bij de mandaeërs nog steeds in zwang. Zij beschouwen Johannes als de belangrijkste leraar uit hun traditie en Jezus als iemand die uit hun kring voortkwam maar zich ontpopte als een verrader. Prediking Na de doop door Johannes de Doper hield Jezus zich bezig met het prediken van zijn boodschap in de provincie Galilea. Hij predikte in synagogen, bij mensen thuis en in de open lucht. De evangeliën spreken ook van discussies tussen Jezus en diverse Schriftgeleerden. Men gaat er van uit dat de totale tijd van Jezus' prediking ongeveer drie jaar in beslag heeft genomen. In de Bijbel is er ook sprake van wonderen die Jezus verricht zou hebben, zoals het genezen van zieken, het weer tot leven wekken van iemand die was gestorven, het kalmeren van een storm en lopen over het wateroppervlak, van water wijn maken en het voeden van duizenden mensen met slechts een paar broden en vissen, waarbij er manden vol overbleven. Sommige kritische historici laten deze wonderen buiten beschouwing, omdat ze niet met de erkende wetenschappelijke methodes te onderzoeken of te verklaren zouden zijn. Anderen beschouwen deze mirakelverhalen als onwaarschijnlijk en wijzen erop, dat ook van andere goddelijk geachte personen vele mirakelverhalen overgeleverd zijn. Een derde mogelijkheid is om te trachten de historische gebeurtenissen uit de mirakelverhalen af te leiden. De Bijbel spreekt van de omgang van Jezus met destijds in het algemeen geminachte mensen, zoals prostituees en tollenaars. Een centrale rol in de prediking van Jezus was het nabije Koninkrijk van God, een profetische traditie die al in de dagen van Jezus enkele eeuwen oud was (vgl. Amos). In zijn prediking betrok Jezus de joodse verwachting van Gods Koninkrijk op zichzelf. Uitgestotenen en armen waren blijkbaar een belangrijke of zelfs belangrijkste groep, die door Jezus werd aangesproken. Jezus stond in zijn prediking niet alleen. Een groep van mensen reisde met hem mee op zijn voettochten door het land. Hierbij hadden volgens de Bijbel twaalf discipelen een speciale plaats. De meesten van hen waren vissers uit Galilea. Zij ontvingen onderricht van Jezus. Naar Jeruzalem Uiteindelijk reist Jezus naar Jeruzalem, waar hij niet onopgemerkt verblijft. Volgens de verslagen van de evangelisten maakt hij zijn entree zoals het een messias betaamt: hij rijdt de stad binnen op een ezel en wordt door het volk toegejuicht. Vervolgens raakt hij in het zoveelste debat met de religieuze leiders verzeild. Deze Joodse religieuze macht, in de vorm van het Sanhedrin, neemt Jezus uiteindelijk gevangen omdat hun volgelingen in groten getale achter hem aangaan. Omdat het Sanhedrin de doodstraf niet mocht uitvoeren, die wel werd geëist, wordt Jezus overgeleverd aan de Romeinen. Volgens de Bijbel wordt Jezus onschuldig verklaard, maar uiteindelijk toch ter dood gebracht door middel van kruisiging, uit angst voor een opstand van het Joodse volk. Sterfdatum Evenals Jezus' geboortedatum, is men het over zijn sterfdatum niet eens. Uit het evangelie is af te leiden dat Jezus is gekruisigd op vrijdag, op de veertiende dag van de joodse maand nisan, tijdens het bewind van Pontius Pilatus.Marcus 15:1 Pontius Pilatus was praefectus van Judea van 26-36 en de enige jaren waarop de veertiende dag van Nisan op een vrijdag viel, waren 27, 33, en 36 en wellicht 30, afhankelijk van wanneer de volle maan zichtbaar was boven Jeruzalem. Een andere aanwijzing is dat het Pasen (Pesach) was na de kruisiging. Het jaar dat Pasen op zaterdag (Sabbath) begon was 30 na Chr.Zie o.a. G. Waldo Dunnington, Jeremy Gray, Fritz-Egbert Dohse: Carl Friedrich Gauss: Titan of Science, Monatliche Correspondenz 1802, of Eeuwigdurende kalender. Volgens de Bijbel zou er die dag tevens een aardbeving en een (zons)verduistering hebben plaatsgevonden, en duurde zijn doodsstrijd van 's ochtends negen tot 's middags drie uur. Van een zonsverduistering kan op grond van de huidige astronomische berekeningen geen sprake zijn geweest, enerzijds vanwege de vermelde tijdsduur (enkele uren), anderzijds vanwege de traditie dat het paasfeest samenvalt met volle maan.Lev. 12 en Num 23 De zonsverduistering (en ook de aardbeving) wordt heden door historici beschouwd als legendarisch: het was gebruikelijk post factum zulke natuurfenomenen toe te schrijven aan historische figuren. De vergoddelijking van Jezus Tot het bereik van het historisch onderzoek behoort ook de ontwikkeling van “de historische Jezus” (de persoon Jezus) naar de “Christus” (de vergoddelijkte constructie na zijn dood door zijn volgelingen). Wetenschappelijke verklaringen voor deze overgang vindt men bijvoorbeeld met behulp van de huidige kennis binnen de psychologie en de sociologie. De godsdienstsocioloog John G. Gager paste voor het eerst de theorie van de cognitieve dissonantie (Festinger, 1957) toe op de kwestie Jezus.John G. Gager: Kingdom and Community: The Social World of Early Christianity, 1975 De kern van deze theorie zegt dat wanneer een voorspelling niet uitkomt, het geloof in de voorspelling toeneemt, afhankelijk van het commitment van de gelovigen. Deze toename gebeurt via een herinterpretatie van de boodschap (bijvoorbeeld het opschorten van de voorspelling). Het uitblijven van de voorspelling geeft immers cognitieve dissonantie, en dissonantie moet worden gereduceerd ter immunisering van het geloof. Festinger zelf dacht dat zijn theorie niet kon toegepast worden op het vroege christendom.Danny Praet: De God der Goden: De christianisering van het Romeinse Rijk, uitgeverij Pelckmans, 1997 Die toepassingen kwamen er toch naarmate door latere deskundigen meer kennis verworven werd over deze periode. Toegepast op Jezus beargumenteert John G. Gager dat het vroege christendom een kleine millenaristische groepering was die het einde van de wereld verwachtte (‘Het Rijk Gods is nabij’). Die eindtijd kwam echter niet uit, en werd daarop wegverklaard met ‘de noodzaak van een wereldwijde prediking en proselytisme’. Bij Paulus (ca 50-56) is er al een bezorgdheid voor het uitblijven van het Rijk Gods merkbaar; bij Marcus 13:10 (ca. 70) moet “het Evangelie eerst gepredikt worden onder al de volkeren”. Meer concreet voltrok dit proces zich volgens Gager in twee fasen: eerst is er een mutatie van de Messias-verwachting: men verwachtte in het jodendom van die tijd altijd een succesvolle Messias, maar er gebeurde niets, dus is men de kruisdood als het doel gaan voorstellen. Men verwachtte wel nog het directe einde van de wereld bij de naderende Wederkomst; wanneer ook die Wederkomst uitbleef, is men opnieuw de boodschap gaan veranderen tot "eerst moet de hele wereld geëvangeliseerd worden" en dan zal de wereld ten einde lopen.Danny Praet: De God der Goden: De christianisering van het Romeinse Rijk, uitgeverij Pelckmans, 1997 Godsdienstwetenschappers zoals Etienne Vermeersch (gewezen vice-rector van de Universiteit Gent) formuleerde in de jaren 70 onafhankelijk van Gager een vergelijkbare verklaring. Deze verklaring stelt dat de volgelingen van Jezus zijn dood — het feit dat 'God' of 'de messias' sterft op het kruis — psychologisch en emotioneel niet konden verteren, waardoor er een middel-doel-omkering plaatsvond in de perceptie van die volgelingen: 'Voor de kruisdood is hij precies gekomen, om de zonden van ons op zich te nemen door voor ons te sterven'. In het spoor daarvan voltrekt zich een meer uitgebreid proces van legende- en mythevorming waarvan men een neerslag ziet in de evangeliën en latere geschriften. Historische zekerheden Professor Peter Schmidt van de faculteit Godgeleerdheid van de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven stelt in een overzichtsartikel dat gedurende de laatste twee eeuwen de Nieuwtestamentische exegese een aantal inzichten heeft ontwikkeld: * Alle evangeliën werden in het Grieks geschreven, tussen ca. 70 en ca. 100. * Geen van de vier canonische evangelisten was een ooggetuige van de feiten. * De evangeliën bevatten een zekere hoeveelheid aan biografisch en historisch materiaal, maar kunnen niet beschouwd worden als verslaggeving, biografie of memoires. * Evangeliën zijn boeken van geloofsverkondiging. Zij vormen een literair genre sui generis, een complexe mengeling van overgeleverde herinneringen, symbolisch-religieuze interpretatie en literair-theologische constructie. Historische gegevens over Jezus waarover volgens Schmidt voldoende zekerheid bestaat zijn: * Jezus is geboren ca 7 à 4 vC, rond de tijd dat Herodes de Grote stierf. * Hij bracht zijn kinder- en jeugdjaren door in Nazaret in Galilea. * Hij werd gedoopt door Johannes de Doper. * Hij verzamelde leerlingen om zich heen. * Hij onderwees in kleine steden en dorpen en op het platteland. * Hij predikte de komst van het Rijk Gods. * Rond het jaar 30 ging hij naar Jeruzalem voor het joodse paasfeest. * Hij wekte opschudding in de tempel. * Hij hield een laatste maaltijd met zijn leerlingen. * Hij werd gevangengenomen en ondervraagd door joodse gezagdragers in Jeruzalem. * Hij werd terechtgesteld op bevel van de Romeinse landvoogd Pontius Pilatus. Volgens Schmidt kunnen deze gegevens bogen op een grote consensus onder 'de auteurs van de hedendaagse queeste'. Literatuur * (1835), Das Leben Jesu, kritisch bearbeitet * (1863), La vie de Jésus * (1905, 1906²), Geschichte der Leben-Jesu-Forschung * (1937), Der Herr: über Leben und Person Jesu Christi, * (1973), Jesus the Jew: a historian's reading of the Gospels, Fortress Press - Philadelphia , * (1974), Jezus, het verhaal van een levende, Nelissen - Bloemendaal, * (1997), Christelijke theologie: een introductie - hoofdstuk 10, Kok - Kampen, Zie ook *Jezus (traditioneel-christelijk) *Bijbelse tegenstrijdigheden *Godsdienstwetenschap *Moderne theologie *Modernisme (theologische stroming) *Schriftkritiek *Tekstkritiek (algemeen) *Tekstkritiek van de Bijbel Externe links }} 5 Categorie:Religiekritiek Categorie:Geëxecuteerd persoon ar:عيسى التاريخي cs:Historický Ježíš de:Jesus von Nazaret en:Historical Jesus fi:Historiallinen Jeesus fr:Jésus selon l'exégèse contemporaine ia:Jesus historic it:Gesù storico ja:史的イエス ko:역사적 예수 nds:Jesus vun Nazareth pt:Jesus histórico